1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving device, and more particularly to a receiving device for tool bits.
2. Description of Related Art
A hand tool with replaceable tool bits includes a connecting shaft and a plurality of tool bits. The connecting shaft has a retaining hole opened at one end thereof. A positioning bead is extruded on the inner wall of the retaining hole of the connecting shaft. The tool bit has a notch corresponding to the positioning bead and defined on the outer periphery thereof. Under this arrangement, when a user wants to assemble the tool bit to the connecting shaft, the user inserts one end of the tool bit into the retaining hole and the positioning bead is engaged with the notch of the tool bit at the retaining hole, so that the tool bit is assembled to the connecting shaft; when the user wants to remove the tool bit from the connecting shaft, the user holds the connecting shaft and pulls out the tool bit from the retaining hole. However, the hand tool with replaceable tool bits fails to design a receiving device to stably receive the tool bits. For example, the tool bits received in the conventional receiving device often drops from the receiving holes and the tool bits are easy to drop to the ground when the conventional receiving device is opened.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional. Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.